


evocatio

by secondhandbruises



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Deserved Better, But At Least He Got Out, I just love these two okay, Light Angst, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves's A+ Parenting, all lowercase, and they love each other so shut up, basically just the mausoleum incident and an undescribed Something that happened to ben, ben's dead, big sad, but like, huh yeah its not too bad, kind of character analysis, mentions of abuse, sorry i dont believe in proper capitalization lmao, that already happened so i didnt tag character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandbruises/pseuds/secondhandbruises
Summary: it's enough.





	evocatio

**Author's Note:**

> amen for spellcheck in the work text box lmao god knows im Big illiterate  
> [title is from "tempt you (evocatio)" by nothing but thieves bc i Love that band and i love that song and imo: it has ben @ klaus energy]  
> [[i really stan their relationship but like, im a shit author sorry]]

ben spends a lot of time in his brother's bed. from every book he's ever buried his nose in, it doesn't seem vaguely normal. is there something wrong with him, besides the obvious monster sharing his skin, that he likes having that closeness with klaus?

that he loves feeling capable of something other than destruction?

at least, between klaus's sheets, after the psychological torture of a trip to the mausoleum and confinement in "the box" with dried tears on both of their cheeks and stressed sweat dried into the hair on the napes of their necks, ben can relish in the relaxed beating of his own heart and the reassurance from one of the only people that understand that, yeah, he's still very well human.

ghost boy's been struggling lately; specifically on the illegal substances front. number 6 doesn't know what to do. he understands how shitty their adoptive father is, even if he doesn't understand how klaus can just throw himself away. he gets that it's an escape. ben has his reclusion and his literature; klaus has his kleptomania and his various uppers. they both have nightmares, and neither of them have therapists. its fuck-all.

then, finally, one of old man reginald hargreeves's stupid, ridiculous, unnecessary missions kills him. ben doesn't remember how it happened, just that his inner horror stopped behaving, as it was bound to. he didn't blame it; it probably sensed his lack of will to live. he knows he exists in the in-between. klaus is the only one who can reach him now. but isn't that how it's always been? 

ben watches, behind the veil, as his beloved number 4 drowns. klaus is never sober enough to reach out and form a connection with. ben observes, in fear, waiting for the day his favorite sibling overdoses and joins him. 

except that never happens. because the day it nearly does, ben manages to manifest himself long enough to punch some sense into the spirit whisperer. they cry for hours in the puddle of vomit, laying on each other.

it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> catch my wig on insta @mrgiff03 if u wanna Discuss how good of an actor aidan gallagher is or how Ben Deserves Better In Every Way Shape And Form


End file.
